Horóscopo al Estilo Roy X Ed
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Roy Mustang: Libra Edward Elric: Acuario. ¿Existirá compatibilidad entre estos dos? ¡Averiguen leyendo su horóscopo! La idea y el título no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yo. Amo. A. Hidan /Roy X Ed/ *Oneshoot* "Yaoi" x3


**¡Hola! **Primero aclaro que la idea de este lindo fic no me pertenece :D le pertenece a Anni **(Yo. Amo. a. Hidan) **ella tuvo la genialosa idea de hacer horóscopos con las parejas y me la pegó a mí xD

**Aclaro otra cosa: Roy Mustang **es Libra y nació el 25 de septiembre (signo de Aire) y** Edward Elric** es Acuario (signo de Aire otra vez) y nació el 3 de febrero, según el animé.

Sí, si...** Pueden preguntarse: "¡¿Cómo m#erda que Roy es un signo de Aire?! ¡Tiene que ser de Fuego!"** Bueno, yo no inventé las jodidas fechas T_T

Ya qué, por lo menos son del mismo elemento xD

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa (T_T)

**Emparejamiento**: Roy Mustang X Edward Elric (mi segundo fic de este par x3)

**Advertencias**: Posiblemente... contenido lime *¬* ¡Dsfrútenlo! xDD

Ojalá les guste x3

**

* * *

**

**...···Libra···…**

Son muy trabajadores y aman los puestos intelectuales en sus trabajos:

"_-¡Baka-taisa! ¡Despiértate! –el joven rubio lo sacude para despertarlo pero sin éxito."_

"_-Ya… déjame dormir...-murmura aún sin abrir los ojos."_

"_-¡Termina el papeleo y dormirás!"_

**...ooo...**

La belleza física es muy importante para este signo, necesitan una relación con alguien atractivo:

"_-Me encantas, Edward… eres bellísimo. –acaricia despacio sus dorados cabellos"._

"_-Um…gracias –responde sonrojado."_

**...ooo...**

A los Libra les encantan las nuevas experiencias cuando se trata de sexo:

"_-Hagámoslo sobre el escritorio"_

"_-¡No!"_

**...ooo...**

Son buenos compañeros sentimentales porque comprenden la postura de su pareja en un conflicto:

"_-Vamos, Ed… te prometo que lo haremos despacio, ¿sí?"_

"_-Yo… está bien."_

**...ooo...**

Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto:

"_-¿Ya va a decirme a dónde me lleva, taisa? –preguntaba Edward. Su superior le había cubierto los ojos con una venda."_

"_-Tranquilo Full Metal, muy pronto lo sabrás…"_

"_-Dígame a dónde me… ¿Uh? –de improviso sus ojos fueron descubiertos."_

"_-Taisa… Esto es…"_

"_-Así es… -sonríe seductoramente-… nuestro nuevo hogar"_

**...ooo...**

Son tolerantes con los defectos de su pareja:

"_-Ah… t-taisa… -el alquimista de acero se sonrojó y quitó su metálica mano del rostro de Mustang.- Lo siento… el automail…"_

"_-Mi pequeño Full Metal…yo te amo como eres…"_

**...ooo...**

A pesar de tener fama de vagos, algunos Libra tienen grandes ambiciones:

"_-Algún día seré Führer ¿lo sabías, Full Metal?"_

"_-Sí, claro… primero acábate toda esa pila de documentos, señor Führer"_

"_-Qué cruel eres, Edward"_

**...ooo...**

A los de este signo, no les agrada la rutina:

"_-Roy… ¿por qué salimos del cuartel más temprano?"_

"_-Estaba aburrido de tantos documentos para firmar…"_

**...ooo...**

Tienen una profunda necesidad de complacer. Esto sucede también en sus vidas sexuales:

"_-¡Ah! ¡Ahh… Roy! ¡Ah… m-más rápido..!"_

"_-Como ordenes… ¿Así~? –aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas hasta volverse desenfrenado"_

"_-¡AH! ¡S-sí…! ¡Ahh…!"_

**...ooo...**

Les gusta dar y recibir regalos con mucho gusto_._ Prefieren no pensar en gastos al momento de adquirir un objeto que consideran bello:

"_-Felicidades, Ed…"_

"_-¿E-es para mí? –el rubio observa sorprendido el costoso reloj de alquimista nacional que le había entregado."_

"_-Claro que es para ti"_

**...ooo...**

…**···Acuario···…**

Los Acuario tienen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva:

"_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tomaré leche!"_

"_-Tienes que crecer, así podrás besarme más fácilmente"_

"_-¡Arrghh! ¡Maldito taisa!"_

**...ooo...**

Luchan por buenas causas. Les gusta soñar y planificar para un futuro feliz:

"_-Algún día le devolveré su cuerpo a Al"_

"_-¿Y luego? ¿Qué harás cuando ya hayas cumplido tu sueño?"_

"_-Mi sueño aún no está cumplido…- sonríe."_

"_-¿Ah, sí?"_

"_-Mi sueño es estar contigo para siempre."_

**...ooo...**

Saben expresarse con razón, moderación, y a veces humor:

"_-¡¿A quién le dices que es tan pequeño que fácilmente podría ser confundido con un átomo insignificante?!"_

"_-A ti, pequeño Full Metal"._

**...ooo...**

Si alguien engaña a un Acuario, su furia es terrible. No soportan la infidelidad:

"_-¡Edward, cálmate! ¡Sólo estaba hablando con Hughes de…!"_

"_-¡NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS NADA! ¡TE MATARÉ, MUSTANG! –sin parar ni un segundo, continúa arrojándole lo primero que encuentra a mano"_

**...ooo...**

Una de sus características es la de irradiar energía sexual:

"_-Oh, Full Metal… te ves tan hermoso así… Te amo"_

"_-U-uh… T-taisa… no me mires así…-desvía la mirada a un costado, sonrojándose."_

"_-Tranquilo… no pienso sólo mirarte…"_

**...ooo...**

Tienden a ser impredecibles muchas veces, pero también apasionados cuando quieren:

"_- No lo haremos en mi habitación"_

"_-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que querías…"_

"_-Porque quiero hacerlo en la tuya."_

**...ooo...**

Los Acuario no entregan su alma con facilidad:

"_-Llevamos cinco meses saliendo…"_

"_-¡Ya te dije que no!"_

"_-¿Vamos?"_

"_-¡¡No!!"_

"_-¿No~?"_

"_-¡Que no!"_

"_-Por favor…"_

"_-¡No!"_

"_-¿En serio?"_

"_-Te lo diré una última vez… ¡NO!"_

**...ooo...**

Los de este signo son libres de espíritu y algo rebeldes:

"_-Póntelo. Ahora"_

"_-No quiero, úsalo tú."_

"_-Full Metal…-Mustang ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse- Yo ya lo uso. Tú también lo debes usar."_

"_-¡No lo usaré! Ese maldito uniforme de la milicia es horrible.-responde."_

"_El coronel suspira, intentando controlarse:"_

"_-Maldito enano…"_

"_-¡¿A quién le dices enano?!"_

**...ooo...**

Si su pareja consigue que se sientan seguros, los Acuario compartirán con ellos sus más profundos secretos:

"_-¿Estás cómodo? –Roy lo abraza con fuerza, para darle preciado calor en ese día de invierno"_

"_-Mmh… sí. –el rubio sonríe y se acomoda mejor sobre su pecho"_

"_-Me alegra…"_

"_-Taisa… tengo un secreto para ti…"_

"_-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?"_

"_-Te amo."_

**...ooo...**

Las personas de este signo suelen ser solidarias con causas humanitarias:

"_-Esa no era la misión que te encomendé…"_

"_-Lo sé…"_

"_-Fue peligroso y totalmente sin permiso haber echo eso…"_

"_-Lo entiendo…"_

"_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_-Es simple.- contesta, sin vacilar- Esa gente necesitaba ayuda y yo se la dí"_

"_-Este Full Metal… siempre pensando en los demás…Me agrada eso"._

**...ooo...**

…**···Compatibilidad···…**

La atracción entre Libra y Acuario suele ser instantánea:

"_-M-mi nombre es Edward Elric… -no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Aquel hombre frente a él tenía algo.- Soy…"_

"_-Sé quién eres. –el pelinegro sonríe, con encanto.- El alquimista de acero…"_

"_-¿Me conoce?"_

"_-Acabo de hacerlo. –extiende su mano y sonríe otra vez. Ese chico era muy interesante- Roy Mustang."_

**...ooo...**

Libra podrá usar sus dotes para persuadir y convencer a Acuario cuando lo necesita:

"_-Ed… te quiero… me gustas… -intenta convencerlo sutilmente, llenándolo de caricias cadenciosas y húmedos besos"._

"_-Ahh… Roy… n-no…-intenta separarse, pero su corazón no lo permite."_

"_-Déjate amar…"_

"_-Roy… Roy, yo… -deposita un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.- Te quiero…"_

**...ooo...**

Acuario representa la fuerza y estabilidad, pero es también aventurero y arriesgado, dos elementos que le resultan irresistibles a Libra:

"_-Full Metal… te lo diré una vez más: no puedes tú solo"_

"_-Si puedo, taisa. Debo hacerlo. Alphonse me necesita."_

"_-Saldrás herido. Hasta puedes morir. ¿Qué haría yo si eso pasara?"_

"_-Lo siento… pero lo prometí."_

"_-También yo. Siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase…"_

**...ooo...**

Ambos signos son los más libres de trabas del Zodíaco. Viven juntos y felices:

"_-Te amo, Edward."_

"_-Yo también te amo, taisa"._

"_-¿Nos vemos esta noche?"_

"_-Siempre estoy esperándote…"_

**...ooo...**

Si juntan sus cualidades, Libra y Acuario pueden formar una pareja sumamente armoniosa: (?)

"_-¡Bébete esa leche!"_

"_-¡Y usted termine el papeleo!"_

**...ooo...**

En el amor, Libra es mucho más romántico que Acuario:

"_-Full Metal…"_

"…"

"_-Te amo… te quiero… me encantas…"_

"_-Vete al demonio, taisa-baka…"_

**...ooo...**

Libra tiene una gran creatividad erótica, pero, al igual que Acuario, valora más la calidad antes que la cantidad:

"_-Oye… tu cama es más dura que la mía. –dice, algo molesto"_

"_-¿Entonces te sentiste incómodo?"_

"_-Un poco…"_

"_-Está bien. –responde, besando su frente- Lo haremos en tu habitación la próxima"_

"_-Pervertido…"_

**..ooo...**

A Acuario no le gusta la soledad, y Libra intenta ayudarlo:

"_-Déjame en paz, Roy…"_

"_-No. –se sienta junto a Edward.- Sé que no te gusta estar solo"._

"_-¿Y qué? No necesito de tu compañía."_

"_-Pero yo necesito de la tuya. Quiero ayudarte."_

"_-Baka… -sonríe y se abraza a Mustang.- No me dejes…"_

"_-Jamás lo haría."_

**...ooo...**

Al principio de la relación, probablemente ambos signos no se soporten, pero cuando se conozcan mejor sentirán una fuerte atracción que los llevará a una relación estable y apasionada:

"_-Full Metal, ¿hoy estás más enano?"_

"_-¿Y usted tiene más papeles por firmar, taisa?"_

"_Baka… -dicen ambos al mismo tiempo."_

____Una semana después____

"_-Ahh… t-te amo…"_

"_-N-no… yo te a-amo más… ¡ahh!"_

**...···The End···...**

* * *

**¡Finish!** Espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado, si así fue pueden dejar su review :D **Si les gusta Naruto, el Yaoi y también el Hetero, lean los fic's Horóscopo de Anni! xD **Son muy lindos x3

Cualquier cosita, dejen review, ya saben :D

¡También una cosa más! Fic dedicado a **Black Angel Mony** (muchas gracias por ser tan amable x3! Esta historia va para ti, chica :D)

Ojalá les haya gustado ;D **¡Nos vemos! **Prometo subir muchos Roy X Ed más :D

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
